Por Evitar un Chichón
by Loki-Boom2
Summary: Un sabado por la tarde, perfecto para dormir o practicar un poco, pero que no se te pase la mano con la fuerza, podrías terminar dandole a algún civil... eso si no haces algo para evitarlo -FAIL SUMMARY! CRACK PrussiaxNyoGreece


**Disclaimer: ni Hetalia ni sus personajes que aparecen en este fic me pertenecen**

**Advertencia: CRACK, algunos OOC (esto lo digo porque no se como controlar a Egipto)**

* * *

><p>Era una tarde como cualquier otra, el sol brilla, los pájaros cantan y hay un perfecto aire para pasar el día afuera con amigos y jugar a algo, o bien descansar. Eso era lo que planeaba hacer una griega todo el día, descansar al aire libre con sus gatos, pero en cambio, fue arrastrada al parque por su "querido amigo" Gupta para practicar beisbol… ¡era sábado por la tarde, el momento perfecto para tomar una siesta! Eso pensaba la griega mientras era arrastrada al parque.<p>

-Explícame de una vez- le pide por décima vez en el día la castaña.

Y ahí estaba ella, en plena tarde bajo el sol con algunas nubes en el cielo, junto a su amigo egipcio pidiéndole explicaciones

-Ya te lo dije el director me pidió que te entrenara un poco para que mejoraras en gimnasia, tienes el rendimiento muy bajo-le explica con calma la situación

-Eso lo sé, a lo que me refiero- voltea a ver a un tercer individuo con ellos con una mirada divertida sobre ella, lo que hace que frunza un poco el ceño hacia el tercero -¿Qué hace ο ηλίθιος* de Sadiq aquí?

-Sabes que para practicar se necesitan mínimo 3 personas

-No siempre- le replica –y de todas las personas ¿por qué él?- el suspira pesado del egipcio le dio la respuesta –Te lo pidió el director ¿cierto?

-Quiere que arreglen sus diferencias…- le explica lo que el director le había dicho a él a lo que la castaña solo suspira bajando la vista

-Como si eso fuera a pasar- de repente siente que una mano le alza la vista desde la barbilla, una mano morena de su dueño moreno que le sonreía con burla y, aunque llevara su máscara puesta, la chica sabía que sus ojos la miraban divertidos

-Solo hago esto porque esta será la única vez que te veré haciendo actividad física, eso es algo que uno no ve todos los días- dicho esto el turco recibió un zape por parte de la griega, que provocó que su máscara saliera volando dejando a la vista sus ojos… sentía el dolor en su mejilla a la vez que miraba a la chica que tenía una mirada victoriosa

-Esto no es de todos los días, verte sin la máscara, ojala hubiera traído mi cámara…- dice la castaña con un tono de burla en su voz, el chico iba a responder pero un bat de beisbol en frente de su cara lo hizo callarse –será mejor que sepas comportarte, si te pasas de listo lo siguiente en golpearte será el bat- le amenaza seriamente.

Luego de la pequeña amenaza Iris y Sadiq caminaron unos metros hasta estas a una buena distancia de Gupta que era el que iba a lanzar la bola, la segunda razón por la que el turco estaba ahí y encima solamente para atrapar la bola si la chica no le pegaba era para ver el bien formado trasero de la griega. Aunque no lo reconociera en voz alta le gustaba la amate de los gatos, a pesar de que le provocara dolores de cabeza, y solo tenía su atención con esas discusiones… y tenía que aprovechar y darle las gracias a dios porque ese día hacía un calor de los mil demonios y la griega solo vestía unos shorts y una camisa sin mangas, acompañados de unas sandalias.

Ya con cada uno en posición el egipcio lanzó la pelota en dirección a la griega pero no le pudo dar. Así estuvieron con los próximos tiros, excepto algunos en los que la chica le pegaba mal a la bola y uno de los 2 chicos salía herido en el proceso. Ya había pasado un buen rato y ese iba a ser el décimo quinto tiro del día tanto la griega como el truco se estaban hartando de eso, sobre todo el turco porque él era el más herido de los 3. El egipcio lanzó de nuevo la bola pero esta vez la griega si le dio bien con el bat, hasta la había lanzado bien alto. Iris y Sadiq no salín del asombro, en cambió Gupta solo veía a su amiga feliz.

-كنت أعرف هل يمكن أن تفعل* Iris- pensó mientras el dúo asombrado volvía a la realidad

-Valla, no creí que lo lograrías kedi yavrusu*- admite el ya no más enmascarado, pero luego nota que la bola estaba yéndose demasiado lejos –pero creo que te pasaste

-hay no- en todo el día esta es la primera vez en que la griega se preocupó, ya que logró distinguir a un trio caminando y a la bola dirigirse a ellos. Salió corriendo directo a ellos y mientras más se acercaba, más notaba que ellos son el famoso Bad Friends Trio de su escuela

-¡Cuidado!- les grita ya estando casi cerca de ellos.

Se voltearon a la dirección de dónde provenía el grito y justo la griega los apartó del camino y la bola no le dio a ninguno de los 4 que cayeron al verde pasto. La chica había terminado de costado sobre el paso y a una distancia considerable del trío, se incorporó sobándose la cabeza buscando con la vista la bola.

-¿tú fuiste quién bateó mädchen?- una voz con acento alemán la hizo voltearse, encontrándose con un albino de ojos rojos como la sangre que, en efecto, tenía la bola. Ella solo asintió un poco nerviosa, esperaba alguna queja o reclamo por el chico, en cambió él solo le devolvió la bola con una mirada entre arrogante y divertida –tienes un brazo fuerte liebe* no lo desperdicies, eso no sería nada awesome- la griega le iba a responder pero un llamado de lejos captó su atención

-¡kedi yavrusu! ¡Si no bajas yo iré por ti!- y justo el del llamado era su peor pesadilla

-Inténtalo y me conocerás de verdad enfadada- le responde con algo de enojo mientras se encaminaba hacia los chicos, no sin antes darle una mirada de disculpa al alemán

El resto de la tarde anduvo igual que antes, con practica y golpes por aquí y por allá, incluyendo el prometido golpe del bat a cierto moreno que "no supo comportarse" según la griega, el egipcio tendría una severa charla con cierta húngara amiga de la castaña. Ninguno notó que cierto albino se quedó mirando el entrenamiento sin apartar la vista de Iris. Habiendo tenido suficiente práctica por ese día el trío decidió irse a sus casas a descansar y venir a practicar cada sábado por la tarde.

Desde entonces cada sábado por la tarde la griega perdía valiosas horas de sueño entrenando con su amigo Gupta y con Sadiq, esto último la amargaba más y le hacía inventar excusas para zafarse, excusas que el egipcio nunca creyó. También cada sábado, desde la sombra de un árbol y a una distancia considerable, un alemán miraba los entrenamientos, más a la castaña; le había llamado la atención, espíritu, un aura relajada y bonita, eso veía en ella y le gustaba.

Luego de 3 meses de la misma rutina Iris, un sábado donde después de entrenar se echó una siesta y se estaba poniendo el sol cuando despertó, vio que le había llegado un mensaje al celular. Pensó que sería de Gupta o Sadiq por quien-sabe-qué motivos, pero se sorprendió al ver que el mensaje era de un número desconocido. Sin pensarlo 2 veces abrió el mensaje con un poco de curiosidad que decía lo siguiente

'_Sí que tienes talento con el bat, ¿algún día me contaras de donde sacas tanta fuerza si duermes casi las 24hs_?' la griega no sabía si sorprenderse por el halago o preocuparse porque alguien la estuvo observando esos meses, pero aun así contestó el mensaje

'_Al menos debería saber con quién estoy hablando ¿no te parece?_' mensaje que fue contestado rápidamente

'_¿Qué te parece si tomamos algo? Si estás interesada voltea_' Ante eso último la castaña se volteó extrañada, solo para encontrarse con un albino que la miraba divertido, con su celular en la mano y bastante cerca de la chica, solo los separaban unos metros… su sorpresa fue mayor que el día que comenzó a practicar beisbol. Le costó asumirlo al principio pero desde hace un tiempito que la griega siente mariposas al ver al mayor de los Beilschmidt, lo cual era bastante irónico siendo él la persona extrovertida que era y ella una joven calmada que vive durmiendo, era bastante raro que se haya fijado en su polo opuesto, o tal vez no tanto… Sus pensamientos volaron al leer otro mensaje de Gilbert.

'_No acepto un NO por respuesta_' ante esto la griega soltó una pequeña risita y le contesto rápidamente mientras se acercaba lentamente con sus cosas hacia el albino.

El chico leyó rápidamente el mensaje mientras una sonrisa arrogante se formaba en su rostro, para luego abrazar a la castaña por la cintura –nadie se resiste a ore-sama ni a mi asombrosidad- la chica ante el comentario solo rodó los ojos y se fueron caminando a una cafetería o algo así. ¿Quién diría que terminaron así por evitar un chichón en la cabeza producido por una bola de beisbol?

* * *

><p><strong>Enciclopedia:<strong>

**ο ηλίθιος:** el idiota

**كنت أعرف هل يمكن أن تفعل: **sabia que lo harías

**kedi yavrusu:** gatita

**mädchen: **niña

**liebe****: **querida

* * *

><p>Otra vez una crackesidad!<p>

Para demostrar que tal vez no ande tan muerta porque volvi al fucking colegio les traigo este one-shot dela pareja mas CRACK (asi es, la misma de nuevo)... la trama es de un sueño que tuve la noche anterior y no me resistí en usarlo, obviamente algunas partes tuve que adaptarlas un poco...

Les gusta? :3

PD: diganme si controle bien a Egipto, nunca he leido un fic con Egipto así que no sabía como manejarlo... diganme si lo hice bien! TOOT


End file.
